Songs From the Heart
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: When America comes to a meeting and sings a certain song to a certain British gentleman, it triggers a special reaction from the normally calm, yeah right,  man. YAOI,UKUS, OOCness, the usual.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Hetalia fanifc! Go easy on me, srry for all the OOC-ness! UkUs in that order**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC-ness, human names, and an overused song XD!**

***...*...***

Arthur felt a tingle go up his spine. Not the "good" tingle, the "something bad is going to happen to my arse today I bloody know it" tingle. He shuddered and increased his pace towards the G8 meeting room. He entered the meeting room and was greeted with the usual sight. France was trying to molest America's brother, whose name at the moment escapes me… America was late as usual.

_Damn bastard is lucky that he's cute or else no one would probably put up with the git. _Arthur let a soft smile graze his face.

Russia trying to become one with everyone besides his younger sister (By god she's creepy). Italy fawning over Germany and trying to feed him pasta, Germany yelling at him that he wants him to stay away but the blush and small smile on his face betray his words.

_God Germany's so stubborn…can't he just admit he wants to jump Italy's bones and get the whole cat and mouse chase thing over with? Even **I** already admitted to myself that I love-_

"Hey England!" Alfred proceeded to glomp the hell out of Arthur. Said man would later deny all claims of blushing or leaning into the embrace.

"You're late as usual. Can't you just sit down and act normally for once?"

"But this IS normal for me!" America flashed his Hollywood smile, causing the British gentleman to become weak at the knees. He plopped down on the chair, in a very graceful manner, to avoid the embarrassment of falling on the floor.

"Whatever. Can we just get to the meeti-"

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened to me today though!"

"What America?" He decided to humor the American if it meant that they would be able to get to the meeting already.

"So you see, while I was getting my lunch today, some guy came up to me! Smiling at me and talking to me! He's was being real friendly!" England at this point pointedly glared at France. Said nation simply shrugged and went back to molesting everything within a 5-foot range of him.

"And I think he was coming onto me, I think he might have thought I, the great America, was gay!" England's eyebrow twitched. Forget glaring, he practically tried shooting laser beams out of his eyes in the direction of France. France then proceeded to scream in a surprisingly high pitch. Like hell he's going to deny it later though, Russia would have pissed his pants at the look England gave him…

"Nice story America, now tell me, did you happen to catch the name of this fellow? Or at least do you remember what he looks like?" England was going to pay this asshole a little visit.

_God I sound like Romano during his Mafia faze… oh well it doesn't matter. That jackass is going to regret even talking to what belongs to me, let alone trying to court him…_

"Uh… no… you're not supposed to ask that… you're supposed to like get all flustered and then like deny caring at all that some dude hit one me, then you're supposed to ask what I had for lunch!"

…

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? And why the hell would I ask you that? You always have the same thing, and you even have a bag of it in your hands." England pointed to the bag of McDonalds in his hand.

_I'm amazed that you can stay as sexy as you are now will that junk food…then again, I'm not complaining…_

America ignored the fact that England had his 'rape face' on and continued with his story.

"Well, I guess you're not upset about it then…" _Oh I'm upset about it alright…it's just I've been able to hold back this whole time and I'm not letting that all go to waste just because some scum decided to flirt with you…_

"But just so you know…If you were gay…" England's eyes widened. H-how the hell did that idiot figure it out?

"That'd be OK!" _…lolwut?_

"I mean, well hey, I'd like you anyway!" England was sure he was dreaming. Either that or France had slipped him some roofies somehow. _But that never worked out for him the first 7 times he tried…_

"And so you see…if it were me!" America ripped off his bomber jacket and shirt leaving his with only a tight black undershirt. It was a miracle that America had not noticed England nosebleeding an equivalent to Niagara Falls. His brain had stopped working, but he was still conscious enough to flip France off for ogling at his sexy idiot.

"I would feel free to say, 'Guess what, I'M GAY!'-" America was dancing around now, unknowingly making Big Ben rather excited. America ripped off his tank top, revealing a poorly drawn rainbow smiley face on his well-toned chest.

England's self-control was murdered very brutally.

"But I'm not ga- Uh… E-england? W-why are in you pirate suit? It's not Halloween silly…" America turned around and came face to face with a very intimidating (and horny) looking England.

Somewhere in the background you could hear Antonio screaming 'My poor armada!'.

"You poor naïve boy… there's no **if** in the equation. Got that?"

"Y-yes sir…"

England proceeded to throw America over his shoulder.

"Oh and one more thing, you're are gay. You may not be right now but trust me you will be…very soon…" England smacked America on his butt. Alfred's mind began to process again and he turned beat red. He started to flail and started squirming, trying to get out of England's grip, all the while wondering when the hell England got so damn strong.

"H-hey! Are you insane, have you finally lost your mind? And what do you mean by that? Arthur, damn it! W-wait why are we going to your room? S-stop! I'm too young for this!

…

Since when do pirates have handcuffs? Iggy I swear when I get free-"

America's rant could be heard down the halls as England carried him to his room.

"Ve~ Doitsu… shouldn't we help America?" Italy came a little too close for Germany's self control's liking.

Germany proceeded to kiss Italy on the lips.

"Omg! Like, this is totally sweet!"

"Ah~ Amore is in the air today, non?"

"Aww so sweet…Japan, now would be a good time to get your camera…"

"HELL NO! I am not missing this, Hungary-san! …I apologize for screaming."

"But they are just kissing, yes?"

"Not for long aru…"

"Become one with me, yes?"

"No…aru…"

"My little bruder is finally going to get laid… Mein Gott, hell has frozen over! But wait, ha! Take that Austria, you now owe the awesome me 20 bucks!"

"Jeez it's only 20 dollars… No need to get all happy…"

"That potato bastard! Has he no decency- WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE DOING THAT IN HERE!"

"Relax Lovi-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! HOW DARE HE, DEFLOWERING HIM RIGHT IN PUBLIC FOR EVRYONE TO SEE! Let go! Let me kill him!"

With all the commotion going on in the conference room, no one was able to hear America's cries for help.

_"Damn it, England! Let me go! Seriously, joke's over! These handcuffs hurt! Iggy~!"_

_"You talk too much, lad…"_

_"I'll talk as much as I want to! Now let me go! Dude, Why'd you handcuff my to your bedpost? I'm pretty sure this isn't legal…"_

_"Since when do I care? Now shut yer trap…"_

_"Why you… hey, w-wait, what are you doing? Arthur, why are you taking off your shirt? Uh…"_

_"See what you like?"_

_…_

_"Thought so.."_

_**rustle**_

_…_

_"…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HARD ALREADY?"_

**_*...*...*_**

**Hope you enjoyed! Pls Review and tell me what you thought :3**


End file.
